Mind, Body and Spirit
by o realisticFantasy o
Summary: I was Yugi's subconscious. Or I thought I was. Then this guy named Yami came along and suddenly everything got complicated. What do you mean subconsciouses weren't supposed to be self-aware? Short chapters; cover is a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Okay, in my defense I really can't resist writing my dreams. They're the closest way to experience fantasy for real, and they can make great stories! This was inspired by a dream because I wanted to share what it was like. I'll admit that this is way outside the norm, but I'm going to try to roll with it. I've always been fascinated by the subconscious, and if you bear with me I think this could be really cool.**

 **Oh, and I'm only on season three. Yeah. So if I get stuff wrong it's probably because I'm not far enough in the show to know any better. Sorry?**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

I am Yugi's subconscious. I am the thing that takes care of what he doesn't think about. The thing that makes sure he keeps breathing, that he doesn't make the same mistake twice, that he heeds the warnings too small to consciously notice. When he jumps, I am the thing that makes sure his feet land in the right place. I help him decide on the best choices, the little voice influencing his decisions. My thoughts are the framework of his dreams.

It feels like I've been doing this job forever, but to tell you the truth I don't remember much before the last year or so. I think my memory, the background memories of the subconscious, has been recycling itself, but since anything important tends to come back I'm not that worried. It's my job to notice things that aren't right so really this should be setting off alarm bells. But keeping Yugi safe is top priority, and his knack for getting in trouble normally keeps me too busy to worry about anything potentially wrong with myself.

I'll just ignore all the problems with _that_ thought.

I intervene far more than most people give me credit for. Take today for example. I stopped Yugi from tripping over a tree root he failed to notice in his peripheral vision. I helped him dodge the near-unpredictable students in the crowded hallways between classes, preventing three potential collisions that he was completely oblivious to. When he was distracted during class, I listened to the lecture so that when the teacher called him out for not paying attention he could provide the right guess to their question. This is just an average school day. If I have to intervene now, imagine what it's like when Yugi's in tournaments! But that's okay. I'm not doing this to be noticed. The entire point of the subconscious is to be intuitive background noise, and that's what I intend to be.

All was going well, or as well as I could manage to make it, until Yugi finished the millennium puzzle. Suddenly I wasn't the only thing separate from Yugi's conscious perception. There was something else, something older and confused and _powerful_.

I didn't know what to do. No one prepares you for a mental invasion. While Yugi didn't notice a difference, I was wary of this new presence. What was it? What were its intentions? The power radiating from it suggested that I, or even worse, Yugi was at its mercy.

The first time this new presence reacted to the outside world was when it saved Yugi from Ushio. I had been working overdrive urging Yugi to do something when suddenly I was shoved aside and it took over. I wanted to fight it—protecting Yugi was MY job—but for some reason I was unwilling to draw attention to myself. If I fought it, made Yugi fight it, it might decide to squish us with that threatening power. So I sat back and trusted that this mysterious thing didn't need my help.

To my pleasant surprise, it turned out that the other mind's intentions were also about protection. I was relieved to find that my help was unneeded.

Over time Yugi finally noticed the presence for himself, and we learned that it was a spirit named Yami. I hid whenever Yami was around. I wasn't needed when he was in control, nor when he talked to Yugi directly. Though he proved himself to be relatively benevolent, it was as if I had my own subconscious warning me to stay away.

That's a funny thought, to imagine I have a subconscious of my own, a little voice influencing my decisions while I do the same for Yugi. I file the thought away for later musing. Yugi's likely to have multi-layered dreams for the next few nights.

Sometimes I worry that I'm not hiding well enough. Ever since we encountered Pegasus with his millennium eye and Shadi with his millennium key Yami has been more observant than ever about the privacy of Yugi's mind. I know I have no reason to be worried. I am part of Yugi after all, and despite thinking of myself and his conscious thoughts as two different things I can't be separated from him. Right? But I can't help but remember how easily I had been shoved aside before. I wonder if Yami will let me continue my job if he notices I'm here. Surely he has a subconscious of his own. Surely he knows that I am needed.

Surely I'm safe, I tell myself. But still I don't interfere while he's around.

* * *

 **A/N: The subconscious is the closest thing we have to primal instinct, and most of our instincts exist for our survival. It only makes sense that something keyed for survival is all about protecting, right?**

 **And before you say anything, I am aware of the changes in tense. That was done on purpose. To this end I'm not exactly sure where to place this on the timeline. The present tense is sometime after Duelist Kingdom, but I am unsure of anything beyond that. Next chapter is in the works and not as strange as this one, don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2: Making Plans

**Woo now I'm taking inspiration from two dreams instead of one!**

 **There is no romance planned for this fic, though you might be able to see my ship if you squint really, really hard. Everything should be able to be seen as gen though hopefully.**

 **Also, for plot reasons this takes place after they get duel discs and before the battle city tournament.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Making Plans

"So Yug! Got any plans for da weekend?" Joey followed Yugi as they left their last class of the day.

"I was thinking of going camping, or at least hiking for a day. Pegasus's island was really nice, but we were so busy dueling for our families that we didn't get to slow down and enjoy it."

I sat idly in the back of Yugi's mind, listening to the conversation while also nudging Yugi to keep his footing in the crowded hall. Yugi was short already; tripping was just asking to get trampled.

"Sounds like fun! You can count me in."

"What are you talking about guys?" Tristan emerged from the classroom behind Joey.

"Yugi wants ta go campin' this weekend."

"That's a great idea! But where would you camp in Domino City?"

"Camping? Didn't we just get done camping at Duelist Kingdom?" Tea joined the group, completing the quartet.

"I suppose, but the second night we spent in our rooms. Before that we were dueling so much that we couldn't enjoy the nature. I just wanted to slow down for a change," Yugi reiterated for Tea. That was my influence talking. That tournament was exhausting. Between protecting Yugi from traps (even if I was ignored most of the time) and hiding from Yami I never got a break. Hiking wasn't exactly my idea of taking it easy, but it was better than another tournament where people were actively trying to beat us. It would be a nice change of pace, especially with the Battle City tournament on the horizon.

"I guess it won't be so bad, as long as we bring food this time," Tea thought aloud. "Mako won't be around to catch fish for us like at Duelist Kingdom."

They had a few laughs at the expense of the sea-dwelling duelist. I began to tune them out and think to myself. It was time to start planning this little excursion. We could ask Grampa for some of his city maps from when we used to go exploring. When he was younger Yugi would go out and pretend he was on an archeological expedition like his grandfather, making maps of the city and all the natural places around it.

Maybe I could get Yugi to leave his deck at home…oh, who was I kidding; he was as likely to leave his deck as the millennium puzzle. That is to say not likely at all. I'd probably have to hide from Yami by the end of the trip, but maybe if I was lucky it would just be a duel against Joey.

On the way home they discussed who would bring what supplies and where they would meet. The plan was to meet at the game shop in the morning and take a bus to the edge of the city, hiking farther out from there. Everyone would bring a sleeping bag and food for themselves for the weekend. We'd only be able to stay out for one night because of school, but everyone was determined to make it the best one-night camping trip they'd ever had.

* * *

 **A/N: Writing is grueling work, good lord. I have a new respect for writers. I have to think out the wording of everything, it's exhausting! Dialog is especially terrible. I'm kind of a hermit; I stay at home alone all day with no one to socialize with. Because of this lack of other people I'm not very good at conversation, so it's really tough for me to write the dialog of, say, Yugi and his friends. I hope that didn't tarnish the chapter too badly. Also I'm sorry for how absurdly short this is, but it fought me and fought me to get written. Hopefully the next chapter goes better! I really wanted to get the second chapter out at the same time as chapter one so I was a little rushed to finish it.**

 **I have a few more chapters written, but I haven't been writing this story in order. I need to write the actual camping trip, for example, but I've already written what happens after. So I refuse to abandon this story! I'm so excited for what's to come!**


	3. Chapter 3: Camping or Something

**Thanks so much for the review! It was a relief to get a good response to this story. All follows and favorites are exciting too, so thanks!**

 **Oh, and I did warn you the chapters were going to be short. They'll get longer later, but not now.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Camping or something

The group were on the receiving end of quite a few funny looks on the bus; a bunch of teenagers toting large backpacks stuffed with food and water with sleeping bags slung over their shoulders was an unusual sight, to say the least. They paid it no mind, too excited at the upcoming adventure.

"Last stop: Wind Street," came over the loudspeaker.

The group perked up. "This is us!" Tea said happily. They shouldered their bags and stepped out of the bus and onto the empty bus stop.

"So, where to next?" Asked Joey.

"The woods are this way," Yugi answered, pointing opposite the stop. The bus left, allowing them to cross the street (but not before I made Yugi check both ways) and enter the woods.

The sounds of the city died out the deeper into the woods they walked. I relaxed a bit; there wasn't much to be afraid of out here. Nothing had ever happened when Yugi came out here as a kid, so my job was as simple as dodging stray roots.

"Wow, it's so peaceful in here," Tea said quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace.

Joey, his arms behind his head, had no such qualms, speaking in his naturally loud voice. "You got that right! Hey Yug, you think we'll run into any cool wildlife?"

"Maybe some birds?" Yugi shrugged. "I've never run into anything out here before. I think I saw a deer once, but it left as soon as I saw it."

"That's too bad." Joey's expression turned somewhat dismal, but it was short-lived. "Hey, I bet there are some really good climbing trees around here! We should have a race!"

I waved red flags around in Yugi's head, but was ultimately ignored. "That's a great idea Joey! But let's find a place to camp first." Ugh. What use was I if my warnings weren't heeded? But I was the subconscious; all of my influence was indirect at best. All I could do was basically give advice and hope Yugi listened.

"The clearing is just up ahead!" Yugi bounded ahead, eager to show his friends.

"Wait up Yugi!" Tristan complained. "We don't know this place like you do!"

Yugi didn't pay him any attention, having already dropped his things and started setting up his tent. Yami stood invisibly by, smiling at Yugi's excitement. It was good to be able to relax after the events of pegasus's tournament.

The others joined him and started putting their tents up as well.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't wanna write about the camping triiiiip…it's so boring right now! I guess I can't write relaxed times.**

 **I'm starting to think that it's writing yugioh stories in particular that's tough, not writing in general. I already have more than twenty thousand words on my fire emblem story, but I have to eek out every bit of this one with extreme difficulty! Oh well. My stubbornness will allow me to persevere!**


	4. Chapter 4: Camping (Day 2)

**Time to actually write the dang camping trip. I'm still trying to come up with an ending to the story, and I have this bad feeling that I'm going to need to watch the rest of the series to figure one out. Sigh. I don't want to finish the series! If I do that then the adventure is over! I know the ending already, and I don't like it. But I guess that's what fanfiction is for, right?**

* * *

Chapter 4: Camping (Day 2)

Sunlight filtered through the tent flaps, rousing Yugi from his sleep. He'd had an odd dream that lingered in his mind for a little longer than normal. Something about an alleyway…? It gave him a bad feeling, so he stopped thinking about it. It was just a dream after all.

Yesterday was kind of a blur. Despite wanting time to relax, they'd been very busy with all sorts of outdoor activities. Tristan had ended up winning the tree-climbing race, easily reaching the top of his tree first with his long limbs. Then they'd gone hiking, going so far out that they forgot the way back to camp and had to climb trees for a higher vantage point until Yugi recognized something.

They did actually relax during the hottest part of the day, lazing around in the shade under the trees as the sun beat down overhead. Then Joey had gotten bored and challenged Yugi to a duel, which I had been expecting. Yami had opted out of the match, letting Yugi duel his friend himself. Joey was losing right up until the end, when he got a successful spin from his time wizard.

Once night rolled around they stayed up watching the stars until one in the morning. They weren't that far from the city so the view wasn't the best, but it was better than they saw normally so it was worth watching.

Understandably, Yugi was still tired.

Maybe he could just…go back to sleep…

Tea's voice swept through the camp. "Rise and shine~!"

…or not.

Yawning, Yugi stretched and pulled himself out of his sleeping bag. Time for another day of camping!

Still groggy, Yugi was about to leave his tent when I reminded him he was forgetting something. He stopped. What was he forgetting…? Oh, right. He should probably get dressed. It could be embarrassing to be seen in kuriboh pajamas.

Once he was dressed and out of his tent, he spotted Tea dragging Joey out of his tent by the arms. Looks like someone wasn't ready to wake up!

"Fine Tea, I'm up! I'm up!" Joey relented, willing to do anything to stop her dragging.

"Morning already?" Tristan peeked out of his tent, squinting against the light of the sun.

"Yep!"

"Yeah, time for breakfast!" Joey exclaimed. Yugi shook his head. That was Joey, doing a complete 180° at the thought of food.

Breakfast was a hearty meal of pop-tarts and granola bars. They ate quickly and thought about what they were going to do today. I made sure Yugi didn't do something stupid like choke on his food from talking with his mouth full. A pretty unlikely scenario, but I made sure it didn't happen nonetheless.

"How 'bout we start with another hike?" Yugi suggested. "I can show you one of the other clearings where I saw that deer. And the river is in that direction too!"

A chorus of agreements, and it was decided. They cleaned up camp and packed everything up so that they could set up someplace else if they wanted. It would be kind of heavy to go hiking with, but it was better than just leaving it for anyone to take. Not that anyone was out here to take it, but one could never be too careful.

O-o-O-o-O

While Yugi and his friends explored the forest, Yami was exploring his and Yugi's soul rooms. His own room was a labyrinth like always, and sometimes he would go to Yugi's soul room to center himself when he got frustrated. Exploring the maze was getting him nowhere except for a few traps.

It was one such trip between rooms that Yami found something interesting. In the seemingly endless hallway that connected their rooms, there was a third door next to Yugi's that the spirit hadn't noticed before. It wasn't new, he knew that because he would have felt if there was a change in Yugi's mind, but it blended into the wall making it easy to miss. It was plain, and didn't have a handle. There was a groove in the door that he tried using to open it, but it appeared to be locked.

Why would there be a locked door in Yugi's mind?

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter as always, but this was a good place to cut. This is the last chapter before things start happening. I have a feeling this story isn't going to be that long. (Unless I get it involved with events from the anime.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Things Go Wrong (Part 1)

**Starting to get to the juicy stuff! Finally the second dream is getting its time to shine. Oh, and thanks for the absolutely dazzling review a couple chapters ago! I forgot to mention it last chapter, but it really made my day!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Things Go Wrong (Part 1)

Yami frowned. Locked doors were never a good thing.

Inside soul rooms, locked doors normally meant sealed memories. But this was out in the hallway, where each door represented a soul. A third door had to mean there was a third soul. But that was ridiculous. Yami would have noticed if there was someone else in Yugi's mind.

…right?

Yami redoubled his efforts to open the knob-less door, but still had no luck. Maybe there was another way? He thought about using the power of the puzzle, but decided to hold off. Yugi would surely notice the puzzle glowing, and Yami didn't want to interrupt the time he was spending with his friends.

He was starting to get frustrated with his lack of success though, so much like when he was exploring his maze he went to his counterpart's room to refocus himself.

He looked around at the toys scattered on the floor, the colorful walls…and a mirror? Strange, Yami never thought Yugi was vain enough to have a mirror in his soul room. It seemed out of place; it was large, full length, and reached the floor. Actually, it was about the size of a door. Was this the solution? Was this another way into that locked room? It seemed too easy.

He pulled on the frame of the mirror…and it opened. Just like that.

The back side of the mirror was transparent like a window. A two-way mirror then? What would have its own soul room that connected to Yugi's like this, with a window it could see through? Even Yami's wasn't connected so closely, though that could be because his soul room resided within the puzzle, not Yugi himself.

Eyes finally adjusted to the darkness behind the mirror door, Yami looked around. It was a small room, not unlike a closet. There were a few blankets on the floor, along with some animal plushies. But Yami didn't pay attention to that; his focus was on the misty form in the corner. It kept changing shape, like it didn't have a grasp on its sense of self.

What was this? Another spirit freeloading in Yugi? A forming split personality? In both cases it would be wise to remove it before it grew stronger.

"Parasite," Yami spat as he used the power of the puzzle to eject whatever this thing was from Yugi's mind.

Just before it disappeared, the misty form took a more definite shape: Yugi. But it was a pale imitation at best, with short hair spikes and paler colors, like a drawing done in pastels or a washed-out photo. And it looked a bit feminine? That was odd.

"Wait!" It desperately reached out for Yami as it started to disappear. "I'm Yugi's subco—" and it was gone.

Yami scoffed. Good riddance.

O-o-O-o-O

They were hiding behind trees watching a buck at the river when Yugi's puzzle started glowing.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi asked quietly. "What's going on?"

Before he got an answer however there was a feeling of something being torn away, and he heard Tea yell out in surprise. There was the sound of an impact, and Yugi turned to see her falling to the ground. "Tea!" He ran over to her. "What happened?"

"I don't know Yug, it looked like something pushed her into the tree! She must have hit her head." Joey said, having seen the whole thing while Yugi had been looking away at the buck.

"Yami, did you do something?" Yugi asked the spirit. Yami appeared next to him, looking serious.

"I found an intruder in your soul room, Yugi. I took care of it. What happened here?"

"Tea hit her head. Joey says something threw her into a tree, but it was right after the puzzle glowed."

Yami's eyes darkened. "I see."

Tea stirred on the ground.

O-o-O-o-O

I felt different somehow. I couldn't remember what had just happened.

 _Yugi? What's happening?_

I was confused. It was dark, and my limbs felt stretched. My head hurt, bad, like it had been hit with something. I heard the voices of our friends. I heard Yugi's voice, but we weren't the one speaking. How could that be?

I got a little more sense and realized that it was dark because our eyes were closed. _Open your eyes,_ I urged Yugi, but got no response.

 _Yugi?_

Nothing. It was as if I was alone.

I tried to open our eyes myself. Gradually they opened, and I could see the worried eyes of our friends hovering over me. Tristan, Joey…and Yugi? How—?

"Tea, are you alright?"

Tea? Why were they—?

Oh no.

* * *

 **A/N: Plot twist number one! The subconscious isn't what it thinks it is. I'm so excited for this you have no idea. Oh, and how Tea got knocked into the tree was from the force of the subconscious being kicked out of Yugi. Unable to exist without latching onto someone, it slammed into Tea with unintended physical force. After that it was just physics and bad luck.**


	6. Chapter 6: Things Go Wrong (Part 2)

**Okay so I lied about the second dream getting its time to shine. That's gonna be this chapter.**

 **Oh, and I don't know about you, but I haven't been getting notifications for this story's updates. There's some kind of error when I upload a new** **chapter. I'm uploading this one from the computer instead of my phone to see if I can fix that, but if this is the first update you've seen in a couple weeks then I recommend you go back and read the last couple of chapters.**

 **Edit: I got the same error from my computer. Is fanfiction having troubles right now, or is it just me? It says my story hasn't been updated since the second, and it's the fourth. This is really weird.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Things Go Wrong (Part 2)

"I'm Yugi," I mumbled. This was all wrong.

There was a flash of light as Yami took over.

"Wha? But Yugi's right here!" Joey expressed his confusion.

"You're not Tea." Yami said in an accusing voice. "What have you done with her?!"

I shrank back and put my hands up. "Nothing! I don't know how I got in here!"

"Then why are you in control instead of her?" Yami's expression was scary, clearly telling me that this was no time for funny business.

"I don't know, this hasn't happened before!" That was a good question. Why _was_ I in control instead of her? I mentally called out for her like I had been calling for Yugi when I was still in the dark, but, like before, got no reaction. "It feels like I'm alone in here. Maybe she's unconscious?"

"I should've sent you to the shadow realm instead of simply expelling you." Yami stated frustratedly. So this was his fault?!

"YOU expelled me?! I'm a part of Yugi, you nitwit! I'm his subconscious! Let me back in!"

"Uh, guys?" Tristan got our attention. "I think we have a problem."

What was it now? Joey and Yami turned around to see where Tristan was pointing and saw an unusual sight. The buck that had been drinking from the river before was now facing us. It was a beautiful creature, but I was worried about the sharp antlers on its head.

I slowly stood up and prepared to run. Deer were not known to attack people, but it did happen from time to time, and with us between it and its escape route we had effectively made ourselves threats to it.

Joey scoffed. "Come on Tristan, deer are flighty as birds. What's it gonna do, stab me?" He walked towards it waving his arms to prove his point.

"Yes," I said, but was ignored.

The buck tried to back up, but its back hoof hit the water. Joey still got closer. I could see the buck change tactics; it was about to attack.

"Joey, stop!" Yami tried to warn, and ran after the blond duelist. This caught the attention of the buck, causing it to switch targets. It lowered its head and charged.

Joey's eyes widened as he realized his mistake and jumped to the side, but he wasn't the target—Yami was.

Yami tried to follow Joey's example and jump to the side, but he was too slow. The bucks antlers caught him in the side of his stomach, sending him flying.

I didn't know what to do. My instincts were screaming at me to do something, Yugi was in trouble, but they were also telling me to get out of the way myself because Yami was in control and should be able to handle things. I froze as I tried to figure out which instinct to follow.

The fall took Yami's breath away. He gripped his side and focused on breathing. He could only hope the buck wouldn't attack him while he was down.

"Hey!" Tristan got the buck's attention, waving his arms while running away from Joey and Yami. Once he saw it was charging him he hurriedly climbed a tree. The buck just managed to stop short so it didn't run into it.

Making up my mind, I used the distraction to get to Yami to try to help him. He was just getting his breathing under control when I arrived, so I grabbed his hands and pulled him up. I saw Joey following Tristan's example and climbing a tree to get out of the danger zone. Now it was just me and Yami on the ground.

"Come on," I pulled Yami to the nearest tree. "Climb."

The buck gave up on Tristan and focused its sights on Yami once again. Now I was in danger too. I wanted so badly to leave Yami and save myself. It was a new feeling to me, but it was strong. _It's my job to protect Yugi,_ I reminded myself. _He may be Yami right now, but it's Yugi's body. I can't run away._

I pushed the spirit up the tree and followed closely after him, just barely getting out of the way when the buck charged again.

Now safely hiding in trees, everyone had time to think over what had just happened. The buck paced around below like a caged jungle cat.

"Yug, are you okay?" Joey called between trees.

"Duel me," Yami said quietly.

"What?"

"I said duel me!"

Joey's voice came back hesitant. "Okay Yug, you know I can't pass up a challenge, but I don't think now is a good time for a duel. Are you okay?"

"I need medical attention," Yami said through grit teeth. "And to get that I need out of this tree, which means that buck needs to go. Duel me, and maybe the holograms will scare it away."

I stared at the former pharaoh. Duels really did solve everything, didn't they?

"Alright Yug, I challenge you to a duel!"

O-o-O-o-O

In the end it was the summoned skull that scared off the buck. It took a few turns to draw, but the buck was gone now that's all that mattered.

I looked over at Yami to asses the damage done. His side was bleeding, his jacket darkening with blood with every second that passed. I had a moment of panic at the sight before I got myself under control. Panicking wouldn't help. What could I do to help?

"I'm calling Mokuba," Tristan broke the silence. "He'll be able to help."

"When did ya get Mokuba's number?" Asked Joey. It wasn't important, but he was curious.

"When we were on the way back from Pegasus's island he found out that I had saved him. Gave me his number so maybe he could return the favor sometime." Tristan said as he dialed. There was a pause as we waited for Mokuba to pick up.

"Hey Mokuba, it's Tristan. Listen, we need your help."

Being a couple trees away, I could only hear Tristan's side of the conversation. Deciding that he had that handled, I turned back to Yami. "Do you need help down?"

Without answering, Yami slowly started the climb down without me. Guess that was a no.

Tristan hung up the phone. "Okay guys, Mokuba's on his way. We should get to the nearest road. I told him we were a couple miles out from the bus stop." He informed us.

Once everyone was back on solid ground, Joey and Tristan grabbed Yami from either side, acting as crutches to help him walk without aggravating the uneven gash on his front. I lagged behind them, unsure of what to do. I wanted to demand that Yami let me back into Yugi's head, it was him that kicked me out after all, but if I did that then Tea would still be unconscious and it would impossible to move both Tea and Yami with only two able-bodied people. For now, it was smartest to continue inhabiting Tea.

Inhabiting. What a strange concept. How could this be happening?

At last we made it to the road, the long stretch of concrete empty of life. All we could do now was wait.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I had to get really creative here looking for animals that could be dangerous in Japan. It's like the complete opposite of Australia in that it was hard to find any at all. The only thing I could find was a bear, and I really didn't want to set a bear on them because I didn't know how they'd eventually get away from it. It was a friend who suggested a deer, and upon looking it up there have indeed been reports of deer attacks. And there also happen to be deer in Japan, so it was perfect!**

 **Also yeah, I totally chickened out of writing the duel. But it's not like it was going to be an official duel anyway? The point was just to summon stuff until the deer left, so I hardly imagine they'd actually play by the rules.**

 **New favorite quotes from this story: "What's it gonna do, stab me?" And "Duels really did solve everything, didn't they?"**


	7. Chapter 7: Kaibas to the Rescue!

**Screw it, I'm making first person omniscient a thing. Now the narrative can spell out the thoughts of any character, even though it's from the subconscious's perspective.**

 **This is a chapter I've had written from the very start! In fact it's the longest chapter so far. In my opinion the quality of this one is way better than the rest because I've gone over it a thousand times and it didn't fight me to get written like the others did, but let's let the chapter do the talking, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 7: Kaibas to the Rescue!

It was an uncomfortable wait for Kaiba to come pick us up. Tristan and Joey were sending me funny looks—probably had something to do with my unique situation. Yami was sitting hunched over, breathing shallowly to avoid aggravating his wound, but whenever I would move to try to help he'd stop me with a glare. It was silent except for the wind. Even Joey didn't have anything to say.

How could one camping trip go so wrong?

The atmosphere was still tense as we all silently worried—about the possibility of the buck coming back, about Yami, about Tea…

The sound of tires on asphalt caused us to turn around. "It's Kaiba!" Joey celebrated. Yami perked up, grimace lightening slightly into what would have been a smile in any other situation.

The car rolled to a stop and it was easy to see that Kaiba was behind the wheel. That took me by surprise; I would have thought he'd send another driver rather than take time out of his busy day to drive us around. Maybe it was Mokuba's doing?

I observed Kaiba. He looked annoyed at having to have gone out of his way to help "us losers," but there was an undertone of worry in his eyes, just the slightest turn in his eyelids. Normally at this point I'd be telling Yugi to straighten up and stand firm, to not give Kaiba any reason to look down on him, but seeing as I wasn't in Yugi's head anymore I simply took my own advice. Being in direct control of a body, especially one that wasn't Yugi's, was a hard idea to get used to.

Mokuba was the first one out of the vehicle. "Where's the fire?"

"It's Yugi. He was attacked by a deer." Tristan answered.

Mokuba faltered for a moment ( _weren't deer normally peaceful animals?_ ) before he came over to help. I thought I heard Kaiba mumble, "Of course it's Yugi," under his breath, but I wasn't sure.

Kaiba stepped out of the car and cleared his throat. "You said it was an emergency, so here I am. There's only room for two because a limo would have taken too long in traffic, so two of you are leaving however you got here." _So help me if I have to drive Wheeler_.

"Tea got knocked around a bit, she can come with me," Yami looked at me with distrust as he spoke, then at Joey and Tristan to make sure it was okay. Ah, I see how it is. _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer._ Yami didn't trust me and wanted to keep an eye on me. Well, that and he was probably worried about Tea, seeing how I was in control, not her. He wasn't lying about getting knocked around either. I felt the knot of my head from slamming into that tree and winced. It was probably good that I was going with Yami and the Kaibas.

Joey and Tristan moved to either side of Yami and helped pull him to his feet, guiding him to the car. I moved aside to let them through. Kaiba's eyes widened at the sight of the blood soaking through Yami's shirt, but he quickly masked his emotion under a mask of neutrality.

Once Yami was securely in the car Joey spoke up. "We'll meet you back at the game shop once you're all patched up, Yug."

"That's fine Joey, thank you."

Seeing everything was in order, Kaiba got back in the driver's seat and started the engine. He looked at me. "We don't have all day, are you coming or not?" I was startled from my observing, forcibly reminded that I had a body of my own (albeit temporarily) that I needed to take care of myself. I went around the other side of the vehicle and got in beside Yami.

Kaiba looked back at us through the center mirror with barely disguised concern. Catching me watching him his expression changed to a scowl. "Just don't bleed on the seats," he grumbled.

I looked to Yami to see if that was going to be a problem and grimaced. The spirit had a hand over his wound but already blood was beginning to seep between his fingers. I went to pull my jacket off of my shoulders to use to staunch the flow but found I wasn't wearing one; that's right, I wasn't in Yugi's head right now. Yami was wearing the jacket I was looking for, not Tea, and by extension, me. I sighed at the reminder that all was not right in my world.

"If you use your jacket to put pressure on it you'll be able to keep the seats clean," I suggested as a distraction. Yami looked at me suspiciously but started taking off his jacket regardless. He cringed at the movement and I reached to help, only for him to lean away from me.

"I got it."

Stupid, prideful pharaoh. He was grumpy when he was in pain. He grit his teeth as he at last got his arms out of the sleeves and wadded it up into a ball, pressing it into the gash the buck had left.

Mokuba had been watching the whole exchange and looked confused. "Is everything okay?"

Yami deadpanned, not gracing the question with an answer.

"If everything was okay we wouldn't have called, Mokuba." I answered for him, but didn't elaborate further. If Mokuba was anything like his brother, he wouldn't believe a thing about this whole mind swapping business, so there was no point in trying to tell him about it.

The younger Kaiba colored. "I mean, aside from the obvious. You two are acting weird."

"They're always weird Mokuba, why should now be any different?" Kaiba pointed out.

"I guess…"

Silence settled in the car and I was reminded of the tense terms everyone was on with each other. This was going to be an awkward ride.

Kaiba took a turn I wasn't expecting. Yami didn't notice, his eyes closed as he forcefully tried to relax, but I did. I called the CEO out on it. "Where are we going? This isn't the way to the hospital."

Kaiba looked at me through the mirror. ( _He should really pay attention to the road_ ) "We're going to Kaiba Corp. It's closer."

"Kaiba Corp has medical facilities?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Mokuba cut in. "There was this one AI Seto made once that was so complicated it made computers explode! So we built a medical wing in case that kept happening."

That was…honestly not surprising considering the technology at Kaiba Corp. I sat back in my seat and waited for us to reach our destination, trying to ignore the increasingly obnoxious headache that was forming.

It was only a matter of time before we arrived. Kaiba, Mokuba and I exited the vehicle while Yami just opened his door, trying to find the least painful way out.

"Do you…" Kaiba looked at the sky, like his next words pained him to say. "Need help?"

As hilarious as it would have been to see Kaiba, especially with how tall he was, help Yami inside, I needed him to trust me and this was the perfect place to start. "I got him."

The pharaoh looked unhappy with the arrangement but did allow me to help him, finally.

* * *

We made it to the medical wing without incident, the four of us making an odd sight to the few employees who spotted us.

Nurses started scurrying around upon our entry and Yami was taken from me and laid on a white bed while I was ushered over to another to sit down. They were a whirlwind as I was asked what happened and if I was hurt, the expected questions. I answered them to the best of my ability, leaving out the whole I'm-supposed-to-be-part-of-Yugi bit. I received an ice pack for the bump on my head and then scooted aside in favor of taking care of the bleeding king of games.

Kaiba ditched us as soon as possible, leaving us with Mokuba as he "had stuff to do." I couldn't blame him, really. I was surprised he drove us here personally—as a CEO he probably had loads to do.

"Ra!" Yami ground out between his teeth. I turned my attention to the pharaoh to see that the nurse had stapled the the gash closed and was carefully stitching the rest. I winced in sympathy.

Another nurse checked on me since Yami was being taken care of. I managed to wave her away after assuring her that ice was all I needed and she confirmed that I didn't have a concussion.

After waiting a few minutes for Yami to finish getting patched up we were discharged and Mokuba led us down to the entrance. "Seto had a driver ready to get you home. Here you are!" He stopped in front of a black van with someone standing in front of it who was nice enough to open the door for us. Yami refused help getting to the van, so I watched to make sure he was okay before going around to the other side. Mokuba trailed after me.

"Seto says to consider us even after helping us with that virtual world fiasco, but I say don't worry about it. Call me anytime you need something!" He went back inside. What a sweet kid. It was a wonder he was Kaiba's brother. I wondered if Kaiba was ever that sweet…nah. I couldn't see it.

Opening the door to the van, I saw that Yami was already laying down across the seats. What in the…was he asleep?! I cautiously got in and sat down, trying to disturb him as little as possible. Then, throwing caution to the wind, I poked his head, just to check if he was really asleep. I got a grunt in response, but nothing else. Okay. Um. What was I supposed to do now? In Yugi's mind I didn't really have to do much, at least not 24/7. Yugi took care of most of it and I took care of the little things.

"Where to, miss?" The driver brought me out of my thoughts. He was looking at me expectantly.

"The Kame Game, please." At least that was one thing I knew. I knew where home was. The car smoothly started moving, not disturbing the sleeping King of Games one bit.

The weirdness of the situation hit me once again as I looked at the sleeping form beside me. Aside from the fact that it was like looking at myself in third person, I wasn't sure I'd ever seen the pharaoh sleep. He was normally in dueling when he was in control. I looked at my—Tea's hands. How could this be happening? I spent the rest of the ride home with my thoughts going in circles trying to figure it out.

* * *

 **A/N: Before I saw that there was indeed a medical wing at Kaiba Corp in the show, I had to make up a reason for the existence of one myself. (I started writing this while I was watching season two) I found the idea of Kaiba exploding computers extremely entertaining and not entirely unlikely, so that's what I went with!**


	8. Chapter 8: Getting the Facts Straight

**Man, I'm really enjoying these shorter chapters and not having a beta. Updates come so much faster that way! At the same time, I have no idea if the quality of the story is suffering because of that. Sorry?**

 **I'm also going on a vacation out of the country this week, so these rapid-fire updates will be coming to a screeching halt. Maybe I'll have more chapters for you when I get back. Unless I find wifi, in which case, never mind!**

Chapter 8: Getting the Facts Straight

The van slowed to a stop. "We're here," the driver informed me. I nodded to myself and tried to figure out how to proceed. It seemed a shame to disturb the pharaoh's sleep, but it was time to get out.

"Ya—Yugi," I switched names halfway through in case the driver was listening. Not that it really mattered. "Yugi, come on, we're here." I reached out to push his shoulders, but halfway there Yami caught my hand. I—okay. Those were some reflexes.

Since he appeared to be awake I exited the vehicle and went over to the other side where he was trying to get out. Silently I offered my help, but still the stubborn pharaoh refused it. I helped him anyway. He was in no shape to be doing things himself if there was no need. He glared at me for the unwanted assistance, but didn't try to stop me. Good.

Joey burst outside the game shop as soon as he saw us. "Wow, that was fast! How are you doing?"

"Better talk inside," I said before Yami could say anything. Best to keep our drama away from prying eyes.

"Okay," Joey gave me an uncertain look. "Do you still think you're Yugi?" He asked once we were through the door.

"I am Yugi! Or I'm supposed to be. I think so anyway. I know it doesn't make sense…"

Yami shrugged me off so he could walk himself, tired of my help. "Let's talk in the back room," he suggested, also eager for privacy.

Once in the back room, we sprawled in a loose circle against our camping gear. (Joey and Tristan had brought home Yugi and Tea's things while we went to Kaiba Corp.)

Yami started things off by looking at me. "I'll ask again: who are you?"

I crossed my arms. "My answer is the same as last time. I'm Yugi's subconscious."

"Like we're gonna believe that." Tristan said. "Subconsciouses don't normally body-jump—"

"Which isn't even my fault; ask him," I interjected, looking pointedly at the meddling spirit.

"—not to mention that's one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard!" He finished, ignoring my interruption.

"I dunno Tristan, she's done nothin' but help so far, and I think she believes what she's sayin'." Joey pointed out. Yes, at least someone believed me!

"'She?'" Yami asked.

"Well I'm not going to say 'it,'" Joey defended. "It made sense to say 'she' because she's in Tea right now." He looked at me. "Or would you prefer 'he' since you thought you were a part of Yugi?"

"I don't know, I've never been asked that before." It was weird. By all accounts, I should be more used to 'he,' but 'she' sounded more natural. "'She' works I guess?"

Joey nodded, happy to be getting somewhere. "So, you got a name?"

"Yugi," I responded automatically.

"Aaand we're back to square one." Tristan sighed.

Yami scowled. "You're not Yugi. You had your own soul room, however small it was. You can't be the same person."

I shifted uncomfortably. Who was he to tell me who I was or wasn't? For as long as I could remember I had been guiding Yugi, but I had to admit my memory didn't stretch as far back as I would have liked. It was only a year or two, back before Yugi solved the puzzle.

"Well if you're not the same person then you need a name, so we don't get confused." Joey decided. "Sayin' 'not-Yugi' or 'the subconscious' is a mouthful."

So now I needed a new identity? This wasn't fair at all. But if I was going to be getting a name, I wanted to be the one to think it up. Something to do with the mind…like a psychic. Psi? No, too obvious. But I liked the sound. Siy? That…that could work.

"I guess you could call me Siy?"

Dang, I should have gone with Yuki. It would have been more familiar. Too late now.

"Okay, Siy," Yami sighed. "What do you want?"

What kind of question was that? Hadn't I already made myself clear? "I want back in. I—" Something stirred in the back of my mind, cutting me off. It was getting harder to speak and move the way I wanted to. Was Tea waking up?

"Please I think Tea's waking up let me back in!" I managed to choke out before I lost control entirely.

Being in the back of the mind again after having complete control over a body was strangely…disappointing. It was also somewhat comforting, knowing someone else was going to take care of things and all I had to do was help out here and there.

Tea looked around the room in confusion. "When did we get here?"

"What do you remember?" Yami asked.

"We were hiking…then something ran into me. Why does my head hurt?"

Tired of sitting quietly, Joey jumped in and explained. "Well Yami found another spirit in Yugi's head, and when he kicked it out it launched into you and you got knocked out. Then a deer attacked Yugi—"

"What?!"

"—and so we called Mokuba. Kaiba took you and Yugi to the hospital—"

"Actually he took us to Kaiba Corp." Yami corrected.

"—while we came back here." Joey finished.

"So I was possessed by a spirit?" Tea asked. Hey, I never said I was a spirit. Where'd they get that idea? Although I couldn't exactly refute the fact since I was apparently wrong about being Yugi's subconscious.

Yami nodded. "Yes. And I'm taking care of that right now." What? That didn't sound good. "Siy, you don't belong here." I didn't like where this was heading. "Tea and Yugi got hurt because of you." Whoa now, that was all you mister, I had nothing to do with that, don't pin it on me. "There's only one place for you: the shadow realm!"

What?! Now that's going a little far! I just wanted to help!

Heedless of my silent protests, the third eye on Yami's forehead started to glow and I felt my grip on Tea slipping.

"Yug—" Joey started.

" _Yami, wait!"_ I heard Yugi's voice, and Yami stopped. " _I don't think the shadow realm is the right solution. That's where we send things that are evil. Siy doesn't really seem evil."_

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Yami asked thin air.

I wondered why I could hear Yugi while Yami was in control.

" _Give her another chance?"_

Yami sighed. "Fine. But one wrong move…" he left the rest up to imagination.

Suddenly I was looking at the group through different eyes than I was before. I listened to the errant thoughts, and to my delight, I was back in Yugi's head! I settled in. All was as it should be.

Yami huffed.

Okay, so maybe not _all,_ but it was pretty close. I'd take it.

 **A/N: If you think I'm treating Yami like glass, it's only because I was very specific about the injury. Stomach wounds hurt like a bitch, and there's a lot of different kinds of movement (such as walking) that would aggravate something like that. Also when I got stitches the area that got stitched up was super tender and weak, and so I'm assuming that's what would happen with a messy stomach wound. Just saying. I did say one of the genres was angst, didn't I?**

 **I think we're far enough in the story that I can tell you the dreams this was based off of. The first one I thought I was Yugi's subconscious. No joke, it was just like this. I started to figure out that maybe I wasn't what I thought I was after Yami found me and kicked me out, and I latched onto Tea. I went from being mental background noise to being in full control of a body, and I used that control to beg Yami to let me back in. That's it. That was the dream. In the second one Yugi got hurt, bad, and Yami took over to spare him the pain of the injury while vowing to bring whomever did it to justice or whatever. Then he fell asleep in the car on the way home and I was pressed up against the wall of the vehicle trying to give him as much room to sleep as possible. So that's all I remember of that one. I've built this story around those main ideas, but I still need to iron out what happens after. And if you think this is angsty, you have no idea what you're in for, eheheh.**


	9. Chapter 9: Mistakes were Made

**This is another one of my prewritten chapters, so if the tone is different it's because I wrote it out of order. Also most of the day passed between the last chapter and this one. I couldn't figure out a way to say that in-chapter, so there you go.**

 **If you haven't noticed by now, Siy is a worrywart. She notices all the potential mistakes and wants to prevent them. She's kind of like the mom character no one asked for.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Mistakes were made

Yami tiredly led the others up the stairs so they could get some sleep. His side twinged with every step as the movement pulled at the stitches. He was glad that it wasn't Yugi going through this.

Feeling Yami's stress, I thought about my options. Before I had simply hidden from him, as I trusted him to take care of himself and Yugi. Now however he knew of my existence; what was the harm in helping him like I normally did for Yugi? Clearly of all times he needed some help now.

My contemplating was brought to a halt when I noticed that Yami wasn't lifting his feet high enough to clear the stairs. His toes dragged at the corner of each step; He was going to trip if he wasn't careful!

 _Lift your feet higher,_ I told him. _You're going to trip and pull your stitches!_

He ignored me.

 _Alright mister Pharaoh sir,_ I thought sarcastically. Time to take matters into my own hands. When he was lifting his foot and failed to clear the next step I nudged his foot just a bit higher. I got a bit of mental grumbling in return, but it seemed Yami was too tired and distracted to do anything but accept the help.

I kept nudging to help him along, (I can't believe I trusted him to take care of himself before, what the heck) until he really was starting to trip. Quicker than we could blink, I took control of his feet to give him better balance. The very instant I did this there was an angry pressure around me and suddenly I was _falling down the stairs behind him._

"Joey!"

Are you kidding me?

* * *

Joey was following Yami to Yugi's room with some trepidation. The spirit wasn't looking too good; he was pale, his feet were dragging, and overall he looked dead on his feet. He had a hard time reconciling the strong image of the vengeful spirit who defeated Pegasus with the tired spirit he saw in front of him now.

Everything was going fine until they reached the stairs. Halfway up Yami appeared to trip and catch himself, then out of nowhere a force slammed into Joey and threw him back. He fell into Tristan on his way back and he into Tea, until they all landed in a pile at the bottom of the stairs sans Yami, who was looking at them with a curious mix of anger, shock, worry, and guilt.

Joey got a startling impression of indigo eyes—he wasn't usually one to put a fancy label on a color, but they weren't blue like Kaiba's nor purple like Yugi's, so he made an exception—before he found himself wrestling for control of his own body. "Dammit Yami! I was trying to help!" He heard himself blurt out. "That wasn't me Yug!" He said straight after.

"Not this again," Tristan sighed.

I stopped trying to control Joey and sat back. Yami wasn't going to trust me if I tried to control his friends. But seriously? That trigger-happy little moron kicked me out for trying to helping him up the stairs! It seemed he was sensitive about being controlled, because he didn't seem to care about my helping until I took control of his feet. I probably made him angry, so it was probably best for me to lay low, even if I was in the wrong person.

I wondered what Yugi thought about all this.

Yami sighed. "I'm sorry Joey, Siy caught me by surprise and I pushed her out by reflex. I'll take her back now." The third eye on Yami's forehead appeared as he plucked me from Joey's mind and deposited me back in his own.

Did I have a say in this? The answer is no, no I did not. I felt like a fish at the pet store, being scooped up and plopped in different tanks against my will. Each time the new water and environment left me slightly shellshocked and I had to get used to it again.

It sucked, but I didn't fight back. At least I was in the right body again.

* * *

 **A/N: Before you say anything, I have tripped up so many stairs it's not even funny. It is entirely plausible to me that Yami could too.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Dream

**Not much to say here. We're getting to the first parts not inspired by a dream, and what's it about? A character dreaming! How ironic.**

 **We're on to chapter ten! This is the most chapters I've ever written for one story. Yay!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Dream

Joey was in an alleyway. He was…walking home from school, right? Yeah, that seemed right. This was one of the back alley's of Domino. He knew it wasn't safe, but he'd never run into trouble before and it was just such a convenient shortcut that it was too good to pass up. He started walking.

He passed someone as he was walking—someone with some of the craziest hair he'd ever seen. Familiarity sparked with a part of him that had been hidden away. That part was dragged to the surface as he realized: that was Yugi! What was Yugi doing in an alley like this?

Menacing laughter echoed behind him and he turned. The laughter was coming from a boy with a spiked yo-yo. He and some other boys had cornered Yugi and were advancing with predatory grins. They were pretty young-looking, but big for their age. They couldn't have been any older than fifteen, if that.

"Looks like we have some easy prey, boys," said the chuckling boy.

Joey didn't like the sound of that. He jogged back to the confrontation and stood as close as he dared. "Come on, lay off guys. This doesn't have to end badly." As much as he wanted to beat these guys up, he and Yugi were outnumbered and these guys looked tough. Best to try to talk them down first.

"Look boys, this little girl thinks she can talk to us!" More laughter. "You're right, girlie. This won't end badly for us, in fact it will end very well. Maybe I'll get some nice new stuff outta the deal." The boy with the spiked yo-yo, probably the leader, leered threateningly.

What were they talking about, 'girlie?' It must have been a taunt. He wasn't going to fall for that. Not with his and Yugi's safety on the line.

"I won't let you harm a single hair on his head." Joey brought up his fists to emphasize his point.

"I don't think you have a say in the matter," the leader stated. "Get 'em!" The other boys, some with yo-yo's of their own descended upon Joey and Yugi like sharks in a feeding frenzy. Joey bowled Yugi over and used his own body as a shield, taking all the hits to keep Yugi's small form from harm. The wickedly spiked yo-yo dug into his back as hits rained down from their attackers. He knew he couldn't do this forever. He looked down at Yugi.

Yugi was looking at him with wide, scared eyes. He looked younger than Joey remembered him, but he dismissed the thought. That wasn't important right now.

He pushed Yugi away from him. "Run!"

"But—"

"Just go! It'll be easier to fight back if I don't have to protect anyone!"

As Yugi was scrambling to his feet there was a sudden burning sensation on Joey's neck. That…that wasn't good. He stumbled, bumping into Yugi as he tried to make his escape. Yugi looked back at him to see what the problem was and, if possible, his eyes widened even further. "Your neck!"

Now wasn't the time to be worrying about little things. Yugi needed to go. "Why are you still here?!"

Yugi's eyes turned from panicked to sad as he looked at Joey. He nodded, finally turning and running down the alley as fast as his legs would take him.

Something wet was soaking his shirt collar. Joey wasn't a fool, he knew what it was. He knew he wasn't winning this fight.

He was starting to think he wasn't going to make it out of here at all, actually.

His vision began to dim. He turned around to face the gang properly before he ran out of time. He had to distract them so they wouldn't follow Yugi. He had to…

He stumbled again, this time falling to his knees. The blows from the gang had stopped altogether as it appeared their job was done. There was yelling, but it all sounded so far away.

He looked up to see a pair of brown eyes looking down at him with a surprising amount of fear. Those eyes looked familiar…they were framed by messy blond hair. They were his eyes. Why was he looking into his own eyes?

Just before his vision went black Joey saw something that made his blood run cold.

Reflected in the other him's brown eyes weren't the brown of his own, but indigo.

* * *

Joey woke up in a cold sweat. What was that? What did he just dream? He thought he had blocked that memory. But to experience it through that poor girl's eyes…that was horrible.

He glanced around to make sure he hadn't woken anyone. He hadn't. Silently he slid out of his sleeping bag and padded his way to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and looked in the mirror. Brown eyes looked back at him, just like they had in the dream. They were older now, of course. That dream was a memory.

Yes, back when Joey had been in Hirutani's gang they often mugged people in alleyways. He wasn't proud of what he did. It was before he met Yugi, or so he thought. When he had looked into the eyes of that dying girl he had been terrified—terrified that the police would find out and track him down, horrified at what he had just done and witnessed, and above all just unable to cope with the fact that the girl was _dying_. That wasn't something that could be taken back.

He had only been in middle school.

Joey wanted to puke. Instead he splashed more water on his face. He was overwhelmed by an intense feeling of guilt. When Hirutani had seen how dire the girl's wounds were he ran, and the rest of the gang followed. Joey might've stayed behind a few seconds longer, but in the end he ran too. They were all afraid of what they had done. He should have called an ambulance, helped put pressure on the wound, _something_.

Those indigo eyes haunted him. When he went to high school he had been relieved to be going to a different one than Hirutani. He was out. When he met Yugi he moved on for a while, stopped having nightmares of reliving that night, seeing the life drain from those eyes. But now they were back. Why were they back? What changed?

Siy had indigo eyes.

Or at least, Joey thought she did. It's not like she had her own body to show it, but he could have sworn he saw a flash of indigo when she accidentally possessed him.

What if…what if that girl was Siy?

 **A/N: What is it with me and dream sequences? I've never had a dream that was just a memory played back. Is that even a thing that really happens, or is that just a story thing? If it wasn't clear, Joey was dreaming from Siy's perspective. Why? I bet you can figure it out.**

 **Also, for those who've only seen the 4kids version of Yugioh, in season zero and the manga Joey used to be part of a gang. Hirutani's gang, to be precise. In season zero their weapon of choice was yo-yos. It doesn't sound very threatening, but they were pretty dangerous in the episode so despite how silly it sounds I tried to highlight that here. Anyway, Joey was part of the gang in middle school, but when he ended up going to a different high school than the others he got out.**

 **And this, friends, is where I'm stuck. This was the last prewritten chapter. I'm not real great at coming up with whole plots myself when it's not based off of something. I welcome any and all of your ideas that you're willing to share! No guarantees that I'll take every idea, but I'm open to suggestions!**


End file.
